Battlezone:The Fist Strike
Battlezone:The Fist Strike Is the first game of the Battlezone series.Its about a fictional third world war agains a alien race called Hov. The Hovs are humanoid species. They are 8 meters long. They are very strong and they have very powerful weapons. The humans are outgunned and outnubered.The unitednations army US special operations force Cpt. Jack "Sandman" Sanderson and his elite unit are the men who ll stop the Hovs once and for all and end the war Singleplayer mode There s non stop action in the sigleplayer mode.There are 15 missons. You play as Cpt. Jack "Sandman" Sanderson. He and his elite team called Neptune are send to LA to destroy the Hov forces in the the city.There you fight along side other teams, tanks and more.You also fignt in Europe Asia and even in space! The first misson is in south LA as Neptune team is appoaching the city.The team ambushed by enemy forces. They shut down and outnubered.You have to fight your to the GAU-81 turrets.Use them to destroy the anti air defences.Some F-40 fighters ll be in the area soon later along with a tank division.You must proseed to the city and destroy a tenth floor bilding which is one of the many Hov outposts in LA.You llbe able to commander a M1A5 Scorpion tank.Destroy the enemy defences on the bilding.Then you must prossed on foot.As you get in the bilding the misson will end. Starting weapons:M6A2 assault rifle with Auto Targeting scope and laser lucnher,M14 pistol with laser sights,4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife The second missons starts as you ready to breach a room full of Hovs.As you clear the room you ll continue to the second third and fourth.Then you must go to the last floor and take intel from a enemy computer.You must clear the tenth floor.Then donload the files.After that a gunship will attack you.Find a rocket lucher and take the alien gunship.Then you must get to the roof for extraction.A UH-168 Whitebird will take you.You ll man its turret and scan for enemy gunships.Your next objective is to eliminate the closing in gunships.As you take down all the craft command will contact with you.It tells you the next misson-retake The center of Los Angelis. Starting weapons:What used in the previous misson The third misson stats as the White Bird carring Neptune is landing at the center of LA.Neptune must take the ramaining Hovs in the area.You ll be attacked by elite soldiers almost indistructeble bots and something very big. When you kill all the Hovs in the streets.A biant monster ll come out of the the ground making a large hole in the center of Los Angelis.You first have hide in a biliding.Command ll advise you to use a cannon on the roof of the bilding you are against the moster.You must fight your thoght the biding.There are a lot of enemies in the place you are.When you get to the top use the cannon.The moster ll take damange.It ll be very angered and ll colapse the bilding.As you are falling.You ll land on the head of the thing.Use your knife by holding E.This way you finish off the monster.It ll fall down to a street dead and the misson ll end. Starting weapons:L92 LMG with laser targeting and grip,M14 with laser sights,4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife The Forth misson is in the LA subway.This time players conrol Sgt.Maxwell from the United Nation 75th US Ranger Regiment.He is under the command of Staff Sgt.Dunn.They squad eliminate the Hovs in the subway. In this level there is a lot of close quarters so a sub is recomented.As you move thoght the dark railaways of the LA subway you reach a rail car docked and Hovs trownging humans in the rail car.Staff Sgt.Dunn ll order you and Pvt. Rosse to eliminate the Hovs while he and Cpl.Callerd ll take over the rail car.When eliminate the Hovs more aliens ll come.You must get in the rail car.Then the Hovs ll send speeders to chase you down.Take a MG and blow up the speeders.As you kill all the speeders the misson ll end. Starting weapons:M6A2 with ACOG sight with night vison modofication and grip,MP11 submachine gun with reflex sight with night vison modofication,4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife The Fifth misson is needed stelth.Neptune is sended to the LA docks to infiltrate the Hov constrction site.The aliens are making new robots who ll strike the humans.Your objective is to plant a explosive on the anti air defences so the F-40 fighters ll blow up the site.The misson starts as Neptune is in front of the site and many enemy aircraft are in the air.You must use a suppressed sniper rifle to take out the quadrs in some towers.After you get you must use stelth kills and your suppresed weapons to infiltrate the site.You can also but sneek past the enemy.When you reach the objective plant a charge on the anti airs and call command for the airstrike.Your next objective is to reach the roof.You have 2 minutes to do this.Fight your way to the roof. On the roof there ll be a enemy gunship landed.Kill the crew and jump in.You must escape.You ll dogfight other gunships and evade enemy rocket lunchers. You ll be shut down by anti air at the end of level.Starting weapons:Suppresed M6A2 assalt rifle with auto targting scope, suppresed M210 with night vision scope and variable zoom, 4 frag grenades, 4 EMP grenades and knife The Sixth misson is as Neptune s captured gunship is down and Hovs are closing in to take out them.You must use a suppresed pistol who ll Sgt.Beck ll geve it to.Use it to eliminate the closing in Hovs.They ll not see you unless you not move or dont kill the alien very fast.Then you and your team have to continue and survive.They are in a park.Command ll contact with you and ll tell you that you have to get to the enemy commnd post nearby.Also you ll have F-40 support when you reach a river.Before that is recomented to use stelth. When you arrive at the river.Use your targeting binoculars to paint a target for the F-40s.This way they ll destroy most Hovs.You have break in the enemy command post.Then you ll call Command.Command ll say that the reinforcements are enroute eta 2 minutes.You must hold on the incoming enemy troops tanks and gunships.You ll have F-40 support but not for long.The fighters ll be eliminated soon.After some time the allies ll come and defeat the remaing Hovs in LA.Neptune team will be saved and flown with a White Bird.Starting weapons:Suppresed P120 pistol,Suppresed A-888 Submachine gun with Dual scope with night vison attachment and laser attachment,4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife In the seventh misson starts as Berlin,Germany is invaded by Hov forces.Sgt Maxwell s team have to protect the german civillians while they evacuade.You ll have face with new kind of Hovs.They are very powerful and ll be hard to deal with them.You ll have to eliminate tanks too.Players can activate robots who ll help them if they some many men.You also have to protect the german chanclleor.He ll move to a gunship you evacuede him. Grab a M54 SCSR (Special Combat Sniper Rifle) and blast the incomig Hovs.The sniper ll kill the eneies in one shot as long as you find them.When the german chanclleror gets in the gunship there ll be F-40 fighters who ll give you time for the army personnel to get to a White Bird.You ll be shot.A soldier ll pull you to a bird.Use your pistol to eliminate the incoming aliens.The soldier ll put you in a White Bird and it ll take off.Then the bird ll going to take heavy fire from a groud MG.You ll have to close the window or the player ll be killed.As you close it the misson ll end.Starting weapons:G56 assalt rifle with Auto targeting scope, XM160A laser luncher with laser targeting scope and variable zoom, 4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife The eight misson players ll control the german chanclleror s gunship.You ll be a US gunner.Use the laser MG and missles to defeat the incoming enemy aircraft.You will also have to eliminate the anti air dences of a five story bilding.When take them out the gunship ll move in.Then some alled F-40 ll come for support.you have to go to a computer terminal in the gunship and use the laser painter to paint targets for the fighters.You ll see the gunship s interior.After you dstroy the targets marked you ll prossed to a spaceship where the gunship ll land.Soon the gunship ll be attacked by Hov boarding craft.You must plant turrets and activate robots.You must also open the armory where you ll have a lot of weaponory to chose.When the aliens you must defend the ship until the ship activates its shields.In misson ther ll be a lot of firepower all aroud the battlezone.When you complete your objetive the remaining aliens ll surrender.As you capture these Hovs the misson ll end.Starting weapons:First none,M14 with dual weild,laser sights and large ammo, 4 frag grenades,4 EMP grenades and knife. The nineth misson Neptune returns to the war.While most US forces fight in Germany,Neptune team is send to a hidden Hov base in Serbia.In this misson is recomended stelth becouse there s MANY enemies in this level. Use your suppresed M6A2 and suppressed submachine gun to clear away for the rest the team you ll come with a M1A5 Scopion tank.Be very careful.Sometimes you and your partner Lt. Weaver ll have kill the aliens at same time with a one shot kill.As you eliminate the Hov soldiers one by one you ll reach a fuel station.Plant charges at it.But then a large Hov patrol ll come.Hug the grass and nobody ll see you.You must blow the charges there s no other way.By the explosion you ll be wouded the Scorpion tank ll come and kill the Hovs. The rest of the team ll help you to get up.You must break in the enemy base to get some enemy intel.Then the Scorpion tank ll be attacked by a enemy gunship.The gunship ll destroy the tank.Then you must get to the back door.As you are going to it.You ll be shocked along with your teammate by a stun gun and the misson ll end. Starting weapons:suppresed M6A2 with ACOG scope and laser pointing with selective fire and large ammo,suppresed A-888 dual weild with reflex sight and selective fire and knife. The tenth misson is how Sgt.Maxwell and the US german forces finally defeat the Hovs attacking Berlin.The misson starts as Maxwell is full recovered from his wounds and ready to battle.Staff Sgt.Dunn gives the player a assault rifle.Then they got into battle.Suttely many enemy gunships open fire at allied troop.The player must get to cover.Then command ll order them to take down the enemy gunships.You must defend Cpl.Callerd.He ll take a lucher and take out the Hovs.When he destroys the gunships proseed to the Hov commnd center in Berlin who is the main alien HQ in Germany.You must use enemy MGs and turrets to eliminate all aliens and their tanks.You ll have F-40 fighter support.When you are in the base finish the Hovs.When you reach the command center there ll be a boss.He is part of The Fist.The four leaders of the Hovs.You have to aim in his back. Or you ll just waist your ammo at his armor.He can only mlee you but be careful.Two strkes of him and you dead.When finally kill him there ll be a cutscane.The Hov ll lay down the soldiers ll get near him to evecute the alien.It says then:"Its not over.You all going to die soooooooooooonnnnnn" Then BOOOOOOOOOM!!! The alien blow its self.Then the US and german forces celebrate for ther victory! Starting weapons:AU5 assault rifle with large ammo reflex scope and laser luncher.L92 LMG with Dual scope with focused aim and knife The eleventh misson is somewhere in the middle east where Neptune team are captured by the Hovs.The misson starts on a space ship.The players meet with The Fist.They are the leaders of the Hovs.After a convestaion the ship is hit.The United Nations attacked the ship.The players must free themselfs and chase the fist.You have to grab enemy rifle and run.Quickly kill the Hovs attacking.As the chase is at the middle.The ship ll start blowing.Dont stop or you are burned!The fist ll get in a gunship.You must take another and contiune the chase.You must shut down the fist gunship.When you do that you must land safely at the crash site and the misoon will end.Staring weapns:A enemy weapon.You ll chose your self The twelveth misson is how you kill the second of the fist.He is much more stronger than the first.Dont stop firing at him.You may die two or more but dont give up.Use grenades and if you have a plasma sword from the privious misson.Some of your teammaters ll die.Just keep firing his helth meter ll soon fell down.A squad of Hovs ll come from a incoming gunship.You must kill them quickly and grab a rocket lucher to take down the gunship where s the fist.Then you must go to the second crash site.There you ll find the second fist dead. Starting weapons:What you have in the previous. The thirdteenth misson is how the hovs ll overrun Neptune.You ll be "Frost".A F-40 pilot.You must defend Neptune at all cost.You ll have to eliminate enemy gunships fighters also you ll have to bomb some Hov command posts after you defend Neptune.Then a large enemy spaceship ll come.You along with your squadron must blow up the space to clear path for the United Nation army who ll assalt the main Hov command post in Asia.Fire on its 30 engines with your missles.Watch for autocannons.They are good.In the end of this misson you must destroy the spaceship s command bridge and the misson ll end.Starting weapons:GAU-280 autocannon AIM-1000 multirole missles and K-9 neutron bombs. The fourteenth misson is how Neptune team and the rest of the United Nations army are attacking the main headquarter in Asia.There ll ge a lot of action in this level.First Neptune is deviverd by a gunship to a human command post.they revieve orders from command to cature the central bilding.It isnt far but they have to eliminate the anti air guns first if they want support.You ll see human plasma guns and other firing on the Hovs.You have to clear a nearby biliding.Breach and clear.After you clear the bilideing the Hovs ll ambush you.Get in a tank and blow them up with its plasma MGs and heavy plasma turret.You clear a path for the others When you reach the aniti air get outta th tanks and sabotage them.Then prossed to the central.There ll be many enemy positions there so grab a sniper rifle from a dead soldier and snipe the aliens.You ll get into the bilding.Threre do the same.No mercy for the aliens.Kill em all.As you fight room by room by room you ll get in a command room.Suttely a computer will show:Luching 10 seconds:9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and you be luched in space.If seems that the central biliding is a spaceship.As you fly in space the misson ll end.Starting weapons:M6A1 assault rifle with auto targeting scope selective fire and laser luncher M14 with auto targeting and large ammo 4 EMP grenades 4 frag grenades and knife. The fifteenth and last misson is the last of Battlezone the fist strike.The misson ll start on the main Hov space station over the Earth.If this is down the human victury is sure.Neptune must find the command bridge and take out the last of the fist.Take out the rooms one by one.This level is very long.You must take out all aliens.Your starting weapons ll soon be out of ammo.Take enemy weapons.Espasyaly for close combat.You battle elite Hovs and robots.As you work your way to the command room some of your alleis ll die.When you reach the control room.Only you and Lt. "Comet" ll survive.The last of the fist ll survive.The two aliens ll be in a mech suit.You cant harm them unless you dont get in a mech suit too.You must fire its missles at the fist.When its helth meter go down there ll be a cutscane how the station explodes.You and fist escaped from it.Then the fight starts in orbit,Continue firing missles and laser and the helth meter ll go down.And BOOOM!!! The fist is destriyers.A cutscane shows how the Hov battleships retereat from the Earth and hunams wining the war. Neither a wise nor a brave man lies down on the tracks of history to wait for the train of the future to run over him- Dwight D. Eisenwower. With this quote of Dwight D. Eisenhower Battlezone:The Fist Strike sigleplayer ended Black ops mode Black ops mode includes several fast-paced missions.You can play solo with frendly bots and oline with a friend.As you kill enemy soldiers and competing objetives you ulock killstreaks and new equipment for your soldier.Buy them with your credits you are winig after missons.There are 23 Black ops missions and 3 categories:Misson,Survivor and Arcade.In Misson you have 13 missons where you complete objetives.You save hostages retake biliding battle with other enemies and more.The main enemy in black ops are the russian speznaz which have started a second cold war. All evelents in black ops are non-cannon and are not related to the storyline. Misson mode levels: *Wetwork-Stealing a nuclear weapon from a russian cargo ship over the artic airspace *Ice Base-Defending a base with romete contrect robots aircrafts and using plasma rifles! *VIP-Rescue a VIP in a ship full of speznaz soldiers. *Able Zero Training-Clear all training robot less than 35 and show the new recuits how its done. *Able Zero Defend -The continue of Able Zero Training.Speznaz is attacking the base. Battlestations! *Suspision-Destroy all enemy tanks with the remote conrollered arrtillery and clear the way for your alieds. *Nuke Icoming-You re behind enemy lines !Use your skills and stop a nuke hitting the USA. *Hidden-Use stelth and evade enemy patrols in the rabioctive areas of russia and get to the LZ for pickup. *Hellfire-Use a AH-170 to dogfight with enemy gunship and destroy a speznaz camp. *Presidental rescue-Rescue the president of USA who is held in a enemy base *Escape with the US president-You and the president must escape the speznaz.And wait for pickup. *Submarine-Strike of newa russian navy nucrear submarine!Destoy it before it ll attack the US. *Kremlin-You re in Klemrin.You must fight your way to the roof and put the american flag on it! In survivor mode there are maps where you battle unlitless wayves of speznaz soldiers along with gunships aircraft tanks and many other! Map list: *Able Zero base *Buker *Pipelin *Downtown *Mall *Dune *Ship *Submarine *Ambush *Artic Argade mode is Battlezone s multiplayer.Here you fight along with other people in two teams at each match.The maps are the same as the survivol mode maps^.There 5 modes to play:Team Deathmatch,Ambush,Battlezone and Capture the flag.In Team Deathmach you score points by killing enemy troop and destroying killstreaks.Who ever reach 1000 points is the winner. You win killstreaks like airstrke airdrop sentry guns and many other.They can be destroyed with grenades luchers or even rifles! In Ambush you can be attacker and defender.In attacker you attack the enemy s convoy.You score points by capturing enemy positions and destroying tanks.When you are defender you must defend your positions and tanks.You score oits by killing enemy players and destroying their killstreaks. In Battlezone there are two bases.From there the playars spawawn.They have to kill enemy troops veniches and aircraft.You team kill all enemies and capture their opponent s base wins the match. In Capture the flag players have to take a flag in the middle of the base and return it to their spawn base.The other players have to defend the player thats holding it.You reach 1000 poits wins the match. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas